


Netflix is a wonderful thing

by PrincessBeast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nexflix, dean can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBeast/pseuds/PrincessBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep so decided to watch some Nexflix and Cas wants to join him,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix is a wonderful thing

Dean couldn't sleep, he looked over at this clock, 2:00 am, Shit, he thought, screw sleep, he got up from his bed and walked down to the bunkers kitchen, making sure not to wake Sam. Once he go to the kitchen he opened the fridge to grab a beer, “Why are you awake Dean?” Asked Castiel, he startled Dean so much he almost dropped his beer, “Damn it Cas! I'm getting you a bell,” He said pointing his finger at him, “I apologizes, please don't get me a bell,” Castiel said thinking Dean was serious, “Well, I'm here, you're here, you... Ah wanna do something?” Dean asked, Castiel did the iconic head tilt, “What would we do?” Dean smiled at the cut- NO NO NOPE, he wasn't going there, “uh, TV, me and Sam got netflix,” Cas nodded, “Sam and I,” he corrected, Dean shot him the don't start look.

Dean and Cas got comfy on the couch to watch, “Okay, umm, Gilmore girls, Charmed, Chuck, Leverage, Dark angel, Warehouse 13, take your pick,” Cas looked at the section, “Could we watch a movie?” Dean switched from TV to movies, “That one,” Cas said stopping Dean right on Going Home, “All right,” Dean hit play. Through out the movie Dean made shy glances at Cas, the movie was full of mystery and suspense. Cas was also slowly inching his way over to Dean. During the fight scene, Dean had just realized that Cas was holding him tightly, as it all played out on the screen. 

The movie had ended and Castiel look over to Dean their faces inches from each others, “Cas I-” Dean was cut off by the surge of Cas' lips on his, he didn't fight it, he could feel his tongue begging of entrance, Dean allowed the kiss to deepen. Castiel lifted himself on to Dean's lap, removing his trench coat, jacket, even unbuttoning a few of his shirt buttons. Dean placed his hands on his almost naked chest, “Maybe we can move to the bedroom,” 

/// – 

Dean's alarm went off, yet he wasn't the one to press the snooze button, “Good morning, Dean,” Cas a just woken up Cas, Dean couldn't help but smile, “morning'” Dean moved in closer, holding his, well naked, angel, “that was fun, but where to we go from here Cas?” Castiel lifted his head and kissed him sweetly, “where ever you wish to go,” Dean gave a hungry wolf grin, “ well I don't know about you but I could go for round two,” Castiel chuckled and kissed down Dean's neck sucking and biting, then bang on the other end of the door, “Dean hurry up, I found a case,” Dean grumbled something about Sam being a cock block, “We'll be out in a minute Sam,” Cas called continuing what he was doing.

Dean would have to explain some stuff to Sam later but honestly to Dean netfilx is wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic, leave a kudos if you liked it and Make requests at my Tumblr : https://fat-manatee-fun.tumblr.com


End file.
